


The love letter

by Jujuka



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Requited Love, Stars, True Love, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: Nigel writes a very special letter to his dear friend Adam





	The love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

 Once upon a time there was a man who didn't know how to love. His name was Nigel and all his relationships ended up badly because of his tendency to obsess, and for being tremendously controling and jealous. He thought he would die Alone, without love.. until he met Adam. 

 And this is his love letter to the man who taught him how to love:         

_Dear Adam_

   _It's with my hands trembling that i m writing this letter, the most important letter i 'll write in my whole life. **I love you,** yes Adam i love you. I love you like i never loved anyone before. Not like THIS. Not with so much tenderness, a love which gradually grow stronger, that i don't know what do with so much love, so much need to care, to protect, to make you happy and to see you smile every day. _

_Adam, i already told you how i was when i was married to Gabi.. so selfish, so jealous, obsessive and controling, all ingredients that helped to destroy the relashionship irrevogably. To tell the truth i must confess that i was always like that way, and i thought i would never change.. but i changed,  i changed because of you, my love. I'm a better man now, and i want to be with you, i want to watch the stars with you, i want to live with you. And i'll be the most happy man in the world If you loved me back._

_With love,_

_Nigel_

Nigel the man who learned how to love lived for many years with his beloved Adam, and centuries later they are still together. Up in the sky, side by side, two stars that they friends dubbed as Spacedogs, because of Nigel's love for dogs and Adam's love for the space and the stars, are together. It's  really a beautiful pair of stars. And they became the wishes many people do to find the true love. And a legend says that If you are truthful with your wish, Nigel and Adam help you find love.

 


End file.
